Rebuilding the Future
by lngarra
Summary: Mirai Trunks defeated the androids and cell of his timeline. But what happened after? It was never said. Read as Trunks, last z warrior on the planet of his time, strives to rebuild the future, and most importantly, take his place as protector of the Earth. Ch. 9 currently up. Theme song added: Mysterious Youth.
1. The Realization

The following is a non-profit fanfiction of the Dragonball Z Series. I do not own, or have any stake, in Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or any of the franchise at all. Funimation, toei animation, and Akira Toriyama do!

Ch. 1

The realization.

Trunks took a moment to ponder the significance of what he'd just done. He'd defeated the cell, and the androids, of his timeline! After years of running, and fighting, he'd finally won. Yet once his moment of triumph was over and done with, he realized how much work was left to do. He may have defeated the Androids of his time, but the damage was done. Earth was basically a wreck. There were really no standing cities of any significance left. In people's depressions and fears, crime had risen significantly. Criminals thought to themselves: if they were all going to die, why not die doing what you want?

At the same time, there were no dragonballs, and no one could be wished back. There was no sort of infrastructure. It was like waking up from an apocalypse, and realizing that you weren't immediate danger, and therefore that you no longer needed to act like a wounded animal to survive. But the question was, what now? Humanity had forms of dark ages, and ice ages before, but nothing like the devastation the androids had wrought. Would it recover? Could it recover?

These thoughts were running through his head.

And Trunks had remembered that he was the only one left. It fell to HIM, and him alone, to protect the Earth. And there was no room for error. People who died would stay dead. Still, he would rebuild the Earth, one step at a time. He owed this to everyone, and especially his mentor, Gohan.

Bulma walked out of her spot that she was hiding from, amazed at the sheer power of Trunks. It completely overwhelmed anyone she'd ever know before, including Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. She then asked: "Is cell gone?"

To which Trunks replied very seriously:

"Yes, Mother. _Finally_ the nightmare is over." But the question in his mind was: what was the next move? Earth was a wreck. And he didn't know where to begin to rebuild it. And he was truly alone. There was no one around strong enough to protect the earth from these threats, except for him. If he ever fell, this timeline would be doomed (Although he had wondered if Master Roshi was still alive in this timeline or not, for he'd never heard anything about his fate in this timeline.)

Bulma said in a encouraging way, "Trunks. Gohan and your father would be very proud to see how powerful and mature you've become. I know they are watching right now, and are very proud! Let's get some food. I'm sure you must be starving!"

All of a sudden Trunks's stomach started to grumble, and he replied "yeah, I guess I am. I never realize how much going Super Saiyan takes out of you. As Trunks went back inside though, he was still pondering what to do now. He decided this topic would be best revisited after a good nights sleep.

Author's note:

This is the re-edited version of ch. 1. I thank you all for reading, and please consider leaving me some feedback, either through pm or review, and tell me if this is better or worse than the previous edition, if you can remember the previous one. More chapter re-edits will come soon.

-lngarra


	2. The Promise

The following is a non-profit fanfiction of the Dragonball Z Series. I do not own, or have any stake, in Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or any of the franchise at all. Funimation, toei animation, and Akira Toriyama do!

Ch. 2

The Promise

Trunks had just woken up from a relatively calm sleep, figuring out what to do for now. He saw his mother up, and after exchanging greetings, along with breakfast, (no saiyan could ever miss a meal) he told Bulma:

"Mother, I'm going to go out and do some training."

Bulma wasn't for it. She had an angry look on her face: "But you just got back! Can't you relax a little bit? The androids are gone! You've been gone for forever!" She exclaimed, getting out the spatula of doom, the counterpart to Chi-Chi's infamous frying pan of doom, which he had heard MANY stories about from his former mentor Gohan. He immediately cringed at the sight of the spatula, remembering the last time he got hit by it, but got his nerve back:

"Mom, listen: EVERYONE is dead. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Father, Tien, EVERYONE. I'm the only one left. This means that the duty to protect the Earth falls to ME. There is no one else able to do this."

Bulma was shocked instantly. It wasn't Trunk's tone, but remembered that he was truly right. She sat, slumped down, and seemed almost depressed. She had tears forming in her eyes, and then said: "I know. I just wanted you to be able to relax a little bit, enjoy being back. I wanted to spend some time together."

Trunks realized that his mother was trying to help, in her own way, and said, "Mom, it'll be okay. We'll figure out how to rebuild everything, and get things back to the way that they were. I promise."

After making sure that Bulma was going to hold up, Trunks went out and started training again. He had only one objective: Reach super saiyan 2, just like Gohan had. Technically speaking, he had around the same power as Gohan when in ultra super saiyan form, but, he lost so much speed that it usually wasn't worth it.

And so Trunks tried to think of ways to unleash it. He remembered that Gohan released it by anger, extreme anger. It also wasn't just a need for Gohan, it was a desire. A desire to protect his family and friends, to avenge 16, and to kill Cell.

Trunks was in a desert currently, trying to power up, first powering up to his ultra super saiyan form. He then got angrier, trying to remember his desire to protect his mother, his world, his time. He was yelling at the top of his lungs. His muscles felt like they were literally shredding themselves apart. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't endure it, and fell down.

"Darn it!" he said, "I just can't seem to access that form. What am I missing? What did Gohan have to defeat Cell that I didn't?"

Meanwhile, in the deep reaches of space, on a large spaceship, there stands a large army, each one with significant power. At the top stands 5 warriors, one at the very front. One of the five, to the right, kneels down, and says to the one at the front:

"My lord, we are on the way to Earth. Preliminary scans show only two beings of any significance: One with a power level of around 139, and another that the scouter showed was off the charts."

"Very interesting", the top figure said, "But that power is not enough to stop us. of that I'm sure. Navigator, continue course to Earth. I think it is time we paid the planet a lovely visit, and complete what wasn't done so many years ago." He turns and addresses the crowd:

"My Soldiers! Soon, VERY soon, we feast on a new world. A new world to conquer, and a new one to add to my empire! Prepare for the thrill of conquest!" All of a sudden many cheers started to erupt from the crowds, cheering on their leader.

Author's note:

So, we have a Trunks unable to get to Super Saiyan 2, and apparently, a new threat. So, new villain introduced. (OC) T


	3. The Secret's Out!

The following is a non-profit fanfiction of the Dragonball Z Series. I do not own, or have any stake, in Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or any of the franchise at all. Funimation, toei animation, and Akira Toriyama do!

Ch. 3 The Secret's Out!

Trunks was officially tired. He had attempted to try and become a ssj2, to no avail. He wondered what he did wrong, but could think of anything. He figured he might as well head on back.

**One hour later**

Trunks landed at his home, opened the door, and yelled out: "Mom, I'm back!"

Bulma responded, in another room, "Oh good, Trunks! By the way, someone is here to see you. And, she's pretty young and cute." she added not so subtly.

"MOM!" Trunks said, "Cut it out!"

"You know it's never too later for me to have grandkids, you know."Bulma teased.

Trunks faced turned a bright red, and then saw a young woman standing there. She was around 5ft. 10, and was fairly lean. She had brown hair, and was wearing denim jeans, Brown t-shirt, and such.

"Good to meet you. You must be the Trunks Briefs I've been looking for" The girl said.

"Yeah, I am" Trunks responded. "But may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Courtney, and I am with OBC.(Quick note: TV station in history of trunks, around at the 7 minute mark)" She introduced. "And, I know that you are the one who destroyed those two androids and saved humanity."

Trunks immediately tried to play dumb "What are you talking about? I just run from those things, I don't fight them."

Courtney responded "I have the proof on a tape. I was there at the city they were attacking when you showed up. I saw it for myself."

"So you know the truth, but what do you want?" Trunks inquired.

"Well, I first off wanted to say thanks to the world savior. I also wanted to also ask for your permission to tell the world what you've done." She answered.

Trunks was shocked. This person wanted to let EVERYONE know what he'd done. But why? "Why do you want to do this?" he asked, still shocked over this.

"I think the world deserves, and needs to know the truth. They need a hero. We are finally out of this Dark Age, and you deserve to be thanked properly. I think that telling everyone, combined with the tape I have that proves you did it, will achieve both ideals. This way, maybe the world can start going back to normal" She answered.

Trunks was pondering this. He wasn't the sort of man to be extremely prideful. The only time he'd ever exhibited a fair amount of pride was when he battled Frieza in the timeline he visited and helped. It was such a difficult choice, for he didn't want to give up his privacy, but she was right that people needed to know the androids were gone, and who did it. It was a vital step to doing this. "Alright," he said, "I agree. I grant you my permission."

"Well very good then. Would you please sign this paper here?" She responded.

"What is this?" Trunks spoke.

"Oh, that's just the legal binding stuff that says that you can't sue me for putting this tape on air to everyone in the world. It's a safety thing." She replied nonchalantly.

"Alright then, I'll sign it." Trunks signed the paper, and she walked out the door.

"Well, thanks for everything, and I'll be sure to give this story justice, hero."

Trunks closed the door, pondering this. He thought: Well, this is going to be interesting. Bulma shouted out, "Trunks! Did you get the lady's number?"

"MOM!" Trunks said, turning bright red again. But after a few secs., He said: "I need to tell you something in the kitchen."

**One long explanation later**

"So she knows the truth about it! When is it going to air? Oh my, my tough son's going to be a tv star!" Bulma exclaimed, speaking VERY quickly excited about her son being the new world hero.

"Well, it should be on soon" Trunks responded.

They turned on the TV, to the one channel that was left, OBC, and all of a sudden, the reporter on there, a middle-aged man, said. "We have just received breaking news! It would appear that the two beings that have been terrorizing our planet for many years finally met there end, at one of our own! I just saw the tape! Here it is people!"

And so a tape was being shown, that showed trunks entrance to saving the old man from earlier, to defeating 17 and 18. The reporter said after the video was over: "We want to thank this young man, who I have been informed of by one of our reporters, Courtney, is named Trunks Briefs."

Courtney went on and announced: "Also, the news station would like for Trunks Briefs to come down to the station and give an official statement at 11:00 am tomorrow. I hope everyone tunes in for this exciting time, and to give our hero a proper greeting!"

Trunks was surprised, and tried to think of an excuse (he's just a little camera shy) "But I have training to do!"

Bulma started knocking that excuse right out the window "You may have training, Trunks, but, well, people will have loads of questions, and you need to answer them. The longer you avoid it, the worse it will be. Trust me, I've been harassed by the media PLENTY of times before. After all, before the world broke loose, I was one of the most famous people in the world! Plus, girls like heroes." (Wow, she REALLY wants grandkids)

"Alright," he grumbled, "Good night, mom. I'll set the alarm, and be there"

Author's note:

Hopefully this Ch. didn't seem slow. I was trying to liven it up a bit with some humor. I see Bulma and Chi-chi as very much alike, so I imagine they react around the same way with girls their sons will meet. Next time, Trunks makes a statement, and the world will finally start to be on the path to be rebuilt!

No more on OC villain for a while, but I do promise this: This character will be EXTREMELY important to Trunks development and resolve. So, more on that in a few chapters.

Furthermore, a thanks to commeter pb and for sending in reviews. I greatly appreciate it! J

And thanks to all of you for reading!


	4. The Press Conference

The following is a non-profit fanfiction of the Dragonball Z Series. I do not own, or have any stake, in Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or any of the franchise at all. Funimation, toei animation, and Akira Toriyama do!

Ch. 4

The Press Conference

**At the conference**

Trunks and Bulma had just arrived a few minutes before. Trunks was still very nervous. He wasn't used to a lot of attention. The guy who looked like the announcer from the tournaments seen in Dragonball of the timeline he visited, was there talking to the crowd, and trying to buy time for Trunks to get there. Trunks and Bulma were rushed to the backstage area as soon as they got there. The News Station had an entire stage crew, telling Trunks that he would probably be asked many questions as soon as he got in, and to be prepared.

Trunks had been wondering for quite some time what to tell the people. Should he tell them the truth about ki? Or that he is half alien? What should be told? It was a hard decision. He felt people deserved to know the truth, but really, how well would they respond to him being a half-alien? Particularly being the son of one of the beings that was there when North City was blown up. (Back in Saiyan saga)

Bulma gave a word of encouragement: "You'll do well, Trunks. Just be yourself, and relax! These people are here to thank you!"

"Thanks mom." Trunks responded.

And then, the announcer said: "And now, without further ado, it gives me great pleasure to introduce the one who saved our planet, the one, the only, Trunks Briefs!" As soon as the announcer said it, the crowd, thousands strong, erupted into a massive flurry of applause. And yelling out: "Trunks! Trunks! Trunks!"

Trunks walked out, waved his hand to the crowd, and the cheers went on louder! But when he got to the microphone to speak, everything quieted down. He was supposed to create a speech to tell everyone, and he'd come up with one during the night.

"My fellow human beings on Earth, I'm here to today to tell you that the Androids will no longer trouble us! The nightmare is finally over! And we can rebuild anew! (To this, the crowd cheered wildly!) We've all seen many losses, and I would like to take a moment to remember all those that have died in the past 25 years." (by my calculations, that's around the time that this has taken. 2 years for trunks being born, 20 for post trunks coming back, and 3 years for building time machine and going back each time)

There was silence across the entire area. And then Trunks spoke back up: "We've all lost people important to us, people who meant the whole world to us. But, WE are alive. WE are still here. And the best way to honor their memory is to create unity for the entire world! (crowd cheers VERY loudly)We shall rebuild Earth, and create an even greater society. Democracy will once again reign. Order will come to where chaos has arisen! People shall have education, electricity, jobs, money, and the way to experience life in fun, clean ways again! THAT is the future I envision for humanity, and that is the one I will strive to build! I welcome you all to help me rebuild this world, one step at a time! Let's rebuild this world, and make it a better place!" (More and more cheers. Wow, they really like this speech)

After some more applause and cheering, Trunks asked: "Questions?"

One man, somewhere in the 30s, asked "I do. What is your next move, now that the androids are defeated?"

Trunks answered back (he'd already thought of an answer) "I'm going to help rebuild the world, first by recreating an ancient symbol of hope: The dragonballs."

The man who asked the question inquired: "I've heard of those before, but aren't those fake? And also, if they could've been used, why not already?"

Trunks had to be careful answering this: "Well, to answer the first, I've personally seen their power, and I can tell you that they most definitely are not fake. The second one is a bit more complex. You see, the dragon balls had a creator, who was, by all means, an alien. (You could imagine the shocked gasps from the crowd) The dragon balls were created to help ease the suffering of man. However, said creator had been killed by the androids in the first day. (Technically, it was piccolo that was killed, but he didn't want to go in to detail about guardian of the earth and that VERY long topic) And the dragon balls are bound to the life-force of their creator. So when the creator died, the dragon balls ceased to work. They were never used to bring back anyone, because the creator was among the first people the androids killed"

"So how do you suggest bringing them back?" The first man inquired.

"Well, I plan on going to the creator's home world, and trying to see if they have a working set there. If they do, I plan on finding a new creator for our dragon balls. If all goes according to plan, a few people may be able to come back."

"Interesting," the man replied, "I wish you luck!"

"Thanks," said trunks, "The first step is to build a spaceship, which my mother is currently working on. In the meantime, I'm going to be training, and assisting in building this world back up. Any more questions?"

"I have one!" Said another one, this time a lady in her mid-thirties as well. "How did you defeat the androids? The entire military failed to do that!"

Trunks gulped inwardly. This was a tricky question. But, considering the people hadn't freaked out about aliens, maybe they wouldn't freak out at knowing the truth about ki. After all, these people had seen more hell than any other group. Trunks began "Well, I am a master of techniques which require ki, aka, energy. By using and tapping in to this power, one can become incredibly powerful, more powerful than any military guns could be, if trained well enough." (This had many surprised gasps from the audience)

"Could anyone learn this power?" She asked.

"Well, everyone can learn certain extents of it. But it takes a long time to train, even if you are gifted in it." Trunks answered.

"Do you plan on sharing how to do these techniques with the world?" She inquired.

"Well…." Trunks began to answer. Then all of a sudden, a voice came out and said: "Trunks, I can answer that question!"

Trunks immediately recognized the voice. It was Master Roshi! (Ha! Finally brought him in.)

Roshi walked on to the stage, and immediately said: "I am the one known as Master Roshi, aka, the Turtle hermit. I'm the one who taught Son Goku, 22nd martial arts champion, and many others, how to fight with ki. I'm going to open up a school on my island to teach the basics of ki."

Trunks was relieved to see Roshi, and was glad he'd decided to teach again. "I fully endorse Roshi's efforts." Said Trunks. (He was relieved to not have to train anyone. He wanted to train himself, not others.)

"Interesting," said the woman who was asking all of these questions. "This idea sounds like it could help with Earth's defense in the future"

"That's the idea." Said Trunks. "Any more questions?"

No more hands were raised. They were probably still processing the Dragon balls being created. And the power of ki.

"Alright," he said, "it's time for me to go. More details on Roshi's school for ki within the next few weeks."

Roshi, Bulma, and Trunks all went out of the conference, with the crowd loudly cheering on the name of Trunks. Trunks was definitely surprised to see Roshi there. He asked: "How did you know when to show up? And why the school idea all of a sudden?"

Roshi began to explain: "I've been hiding in a submarine this entire time with Oolong, Puar, and Turtle. We've been listening in, and I heard the broadcast.

**Flashback**

Roshi: "I'm so bored with this magazine! I want to fight those androids! I should be doing something, even if it's teaching new students. Maybe one of them could've figured out how to do it." All of a sudden, the radio came on, with the one news channel left. "It would appear that the androids have been defeated, by a man named Trunks Briefs. He has been asked to deliver a statement tomorrow at 11:00am. Be sure to be there!"

"Yahoo!" Roshi exclaimed "I'm so glad to hear this! I need to get going over there, and then, announce the recreation of the turtle hermit school!"

**Back to present**

"So that is one of the reasons I'm here. There is another one though. I have something for you, from Gohan." It was a tape, that said: To Trunks, from Gohan.

Roshi began "He gave this to me a little over 4 years ago. Apparently when he started training you. He said it was for you and you alone to watch."

"I definitely shall, Roshi." Trunks said. "Thank you." (Trunks had missed Gohan terribly. He adored him as a surrogate older brother, in many ways in how Goten adored Gohan as his older brother in the original timeline)

Bulma asked Roshi: "As long as you stay away from me, old perv, (she remembers very clearly how pervish he could be) I'll allow you to stay at our house tonight."

Roshi responded: "Sounds good, Bulma. Thanks. And don't worry about that too much. I have much hotter girls to go after. Hehehehe. All of a sudden, a spatula (where did that come from?!) came out and slapped roshi across the face, sending him quite a few yards away. (HA! Spatula slapped!)

"You haven't changed at all, have you! You old perv!" Bulma yelled out.

"Awww, I was just joking. Besides, Trunks would probably kill me if I tried to." Roshi said.

Trunks said: "Yeah, I probably would" Which caused Roshi's face to turn pale white in fear, and Bulma and Trunks to laugh. "Now come on, Master Roshi. You can stay at our place for a few days." In the meantime, Oolong, Puar, and Turtle were still on the island, having a nice vacation. For the first time in years, they had laughed!

**Back at Trunks and Bulma's House**

"Well, time for me to put the tape in. Bulma and Roshi are already asleep, of course in different rooms, each one locked quite tight. (just in case)

The tape popped in, and in a minute, out came Gohan's face: "Hey Trunks, if you're watching this, I have some things I want to tell you…"

Author's note

Longest ch. so far, and a cliffhanger! What kind of info. does Gohan have to say to Trunks?

Now to answer some reviews, and thanks to both who've posted at this time:

I had a question from an anonymous reviewer about the villain I plan on bringing out. And to answer your question, Frieza and Cooler are related, very distantly to this villain. (so yes, in a very distant way. Good question!)

And a thanks for Talimancer for his review as well. Hopefully this ch. has some more filler in it, and more extension. Thank you for the recommendation!

Thanks for reading! I appreciate your support!


	5. Revelations

The following is a non-profit fanfiction of the Dragonball Z Series. I do not own, or have any stake, in Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or any of the franchise at all. Funimation, toei animation, and Akira Toriyama do!

Ch. 5: Revelations

Trunks had just popped in the tape, and had seen Gohan on there. Gohan had started on the tape:"Hey Trunks, if you're watching this, I have some things I want to tell you…" From there he paused for a sec.

"The first thing," Gohan said, "Is that I want to congratulate you on defeating the androids! After all, if you're watching this tape, then you succeeded where I failed." Trunks was already starting to feel emotional. In truth, he had never really coped with Gohan's death. He'd been too focused on survival, and avenging him. Now, however, the reality had sunk in.

Gohan continued speaking on the tape: "Another thing to say, is that I have infro. about the planet's dragonballs. I figured out the coordinates of New Namek. You can thank all of those years my mother crammed book after book in front of me. If you go to those coordinates, you should be able to wish them back. (The screen pops up, with some coordinates, Trunks writes them down, and also memorizes them for good measure) Finally, I figured something out about their set of dragonballs:

There is a time limit to how much time you have until a person is wished back. By some calculations, I figured out the time limit is 7 years. So, that means that everyone who died beforehand can't come back. So, instead of resurrecting Piccolo, you'll need to find a new guardian. There is a boy named Dende on New Namek. Ask for him, and tell the grand elder you are a friend of Gohan, son of the Legendary Goku who defeated Frieza. You should receive a warm welcome. I think Dende would be a good replacement.

The reason I know about the time limit is simple: Each set of Dragonballs has basically the same amount of magic put in to it. Each one is distributed differently, however. Shenron is made to wish back many people at once, within a certain time frame, because that was the limit of the guardian that was there. The Earth dragon was made simply to wish back people once. To try to wish back multiple people, or even 1 person, would require a lot more power for that wish, and you can't have both.

Porunga, the Namekian dragon, is made to wish back only one person at a time, but can wish anyone back multiple times, provided it isn't natural death. The reason it can't do this more than once is because to do so would require more energy than the dragon is allotted. Keep this in mind if you wish to bring anyone back."

Trunks was truly shocked by this. He paused the tape to soak in this info. It basically meant that none of the older z-warriors could come back. At all. And even if the earth dragon is restored, only people dead in the last year could possibly be revived. And it would have to be one common cause. After taking a moment to absorb this information, he put it back on play.

Gohan continued" My final words to say are that you are not the last saiyan on Earth. There is another, who I request that you train, at least until you hopefully wish me back. If you can't wish me back, then train that saiyan until the time that they are strong enough to train thmselves. The name is Pan, and she is my daughter. (Gohan has a daughter?) As to how she was born, well, before I was training you, I had been fighting the androids, and saved a young woman my age named Videl Satan. We had instantly grown in love, and married shortly after. We kept it a secret, because I didn't want the androids to know I had a family. Not even my mother knows. So, I ask that you track Videl down, and train Pan. At least until I come back, or until she is able to fight for herself."

Trunks paused the T.V. again. Trunks was VERY shocked by this. Gohan had a daughter? He wondered why he would keep this sort of thing hidden, but then he understood: Gohan didn't want the androids to find out about his family. If they did, that might've put them in a more dangerous situation than before. But wow, training someone? That was not something he knew if he was ready to do. But, it was Gohan's wish, and especially if it turns out that he can't come back, it would be up to him to train her, and help her realize her heritage.

Trunks started to play the tape again:

"And so," Gohan said "That is all I can think of to tell you. I am truly proud of you, and how far you've come. Your father would be proud to see the sort of man you've become. And I want you to know I've never had any regrets. Everything I did during our training sessions was for you, because I knew that I wouldn't be the one to take out the Androids. YOU would. Goodbye bro."

And then the tape went off. Trunks began to have tears form in his eyes. He'd finally come to terms with Gohan's death, and he had a rare opportunity most people never get: closure. He got to see him. And he knew more than ever, that he was right in searching for the dragonballs. He would train Pan, and he would bring Gohan back!

Walking out of the living room a new man, his resolve had only increased. But was it enough?

**Meanwhile in space**

There was a figure sitting on a throne on a moving space ship. He was extremely tall, (7 ft.) with talons instead of fingers. He had bright red skin (like Geice's), long hair, and horns protruding from the top of the head. (picture Ginyu's) His head looked like an eagle. He had just had some wine, from a planet recently conquered no less. He began to think about things, particularly that off the charts scouter reading. This Earth might actually be a challenge for him. Ever since he'd gained his new power, and broken free of his restraints, he'd become so much stronger than before. And now, the universe was his. Soon, ALL of the universe would know, and fear, the name: _Lord Vergot_! And he would have his revenge against those that denied him his revenge. Oh how sweet victory would be! Sweeter than perhaps even this wine!

Author's note

So, Gohan has a daughter? There's a time limit on the dragonballs? Did I mention Gohan has a daughter?! And, now you know the name of the diabolical villain. More on him and his henchman in the next few ch. Next time, Trunks begins working on the space ship, training himself, and finding Pan to train her!

Thanks for waiting! And if you would, please review.


	6. One of Vergo's Favorite Hobbies

Disclaimer:

Definitely don't own Dragonball franchise or any of that stuff. If I did try to claim credit, I'd be OWNED by Akira Toriyam, Funimation, and all of the others who own it.

**On a ship deep in space  
**

**Note, this section is very violent. And is a torture scene. But it can give you insight in to a character. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
**

A warrior, around 6 ft 5, heavy set, walks into the chamber. His name was Karton. He'd been serving under Lord Vergo for many years, and was one of his better warriors, although he was nothing compared to the elites. His own powerlevel was around 500 thousand, which, although far stronger than most on the ship, was nothing compared to his superiors. As for what he was doing in this area, he was to report to Lord Vergo himself about the status of a prisoner, who was apparently leader of his people.

He approached the chamber, where a Lord Vergo sat, kneeled, and said: "Lord Vergo, I have news about the prisoner."

"Ah, the leader of that one race, Yardrat? What of it?" Lord Vergo asked.

"He refuses to surrender control of his planet to you, and join your empire. We've been physically torturing him for all of this time, but he won't break." Karton reported.

"Perhaps I should take care of it then. I so do miss doing the dirty work myself." Lord Vergo said with a malicious grin on his face. "Yes, I think I could go for some fun. I shall go to the "Guest Chamber." Care to join me, Karton?"

"As you wish, my lord."

**Back in the "Guest Chamber"**

"I'll never surrender control of my planet to you fiends!" A young Yardrat screams. He was leader of his people. He had been asked to come aboard for "Negotiations" and since then, he'd been imprisoned here, with them consistently torturing him. His name was Soba. He had been announced leader of his people after the death of the previous leader. And he was currently being chained, and had his arms and legs chained apart, where it was easy to do whippings. You could see the fresh blood from a recent beating on his back, face, and legs. But nothing could prepare him for what was to come.

Lord Vergo walked in, with Karton behind him. Soba yelled out: "You treacherous snake! I come here in good faith, and you DARE to treat me in this manner?!"

Lord Vergo walked up to him, and said: "Do you know who you are speaking to? I am Lord Vergo, ruler over this galaxy. I came here because your planet is not submitting to my laws and taxes."

"We are a FREE people, Vergo. We will NEVER submit to a tyrant! You ask for too much and give to little in return!" Soba declared.

"Oh, hehehehe," Vergo chuckled, "You are an amusing one.I give you your life, and only take everything you have. What more do you want? Freedom? Face it. Your species is WEAK. They DESERVE to be controlled. The strong rule, while the weak feed the strong. You are trying to move out of the natural order of things, and for that you must pay."

"Physical torture will have no effect on me, Vergo!" Soba declared.

"Feel free to stay and watch, Karton, you might learn a trick or two. My sons already know these tricks." Lord Vergo declared.

"As you wish, Lord Vergo. I shall stay." Inside, Karton was thankful it was that guy that was being tortured, and not him. Lord Vergo's torture methods were a far worse fate than even death. He was an expert at breaking people. And he would show it yet again on this fellow.

"Now for your punishment, Soba" Vergo announced. "First, I think this should work." He pulled off Soba's shirt, and got out his talons. "My specie's talons are VERY sharp, and are extraordinarily flexible."

"W-w-w-hat are you going to do to me?" Soba asked, starting to get afraid.

"Well, I have to brand the mark of the weakling on you. A big, lovely X across your chest." Vergo announced. He then started walking slowly towards his prey. He loved torture. There was something about breaking weaklings that gave him a thrill.

"It's time," he said. And with that, he slowly placed on finger on the mans chest, feeling around on it, and started poking it lightly. He wanted to make this fun. The expressions on Soba's face were one's of pure horror. He could feel how sharp they were. It was like a sharp sword sliding across his chest.

After about a minute of this, Vergo poked the hole in the northeast corner, with blood gushing out from Soba! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Soba cried out in pain.

Vergo then said "Now now. You brought this upon yourself." With that, he slowly cut through the chest, lightly gashing it across to where the blood was pouring out." You could hear the screams coming from Soba. It was incredibly painful. He'd never felt anything quite like it before.

After branding the X on Soba's chest, Vergo cauterized the wound, creating a permanent X on his chest. Soba then tried to break free of the chains he was shackled to, but to no avail.

Soba then said: "It doesn't matter what you do to me, Vergo. I will never submit."

"Oh, I knew that for a while. You see, your planet no longer exists. Karton, put in that tape by the table there."

Karton did as he was instructed. "Now, enjoy the movie" Vergo said. Soba watched in horror, as he was his entire race being wiped out by Vergo's men. They were being brutal, doing things that he couldn't watch. But Lord Vergo forced his eyes open. And said: "You aren't going to die just yet. I'm going to break you, both physically and mentally. Only when you cease to amuse me will I grant you permission to die."

Soba had the look of a horrified man. He was wishing now he was dead. The video showed his entire race being destroyed, looted, including their wine. And then he saw the most heartbreaking thing of all. His family was massacred before his very eyes. And he started to break, and sob.

"Let's go, Karton. I want him to fully realize what he's done. I'll be back later, last of your kind."

And so Soba was left in darkness, wounded, scarred, and the last of his kind.

**Back on Earth**

It had been a few weeks since he'd last seen the tape. Roshi was working on his school. Bulma was working on a time machine. And Trunks was working on re-establishing order to chaos. He'd resurrected Democracy, had elections held, and made a strong, unbiased legal system. He also created a police force. Trunks thought it was most important to resurrect order before rebuilding everything else. And right now, Trunks was chasing a car. There were two robbers in it, and he wasn't going to stand for it. He HATED criminals, and had a strong sense of justice. He flew out in front of the car, and with one hand, stopped it.

The two guys, both middle aged, got out their guns, and started shooting. But Trunks wasn't affected. He just brushed them aside like they were nothing. The two robbers were looking there with a shocked face. Trunks went up to both of them, broke their guns in half, and gave a very light punch to each of them, knocking them out instantly. It was then that he heard sirens. "Thanks for the assist, Trunks!" One of the officers said.

"Any time. You know to page me if you need help."

The police officers cheered his name as Trunks flew away to train. He was determined to get stronger, and had been practicing staying in his super saiyan form. He also worked on his ultra super saiyan form, to increase speed. But that part was going alot slower than he wanted.

He flew off into the mountains, unaware of the evil that would soon come for him.

Author's note.

Done with my editing, for the most part, and got inspired to write a new chapter. I attempted to add angst and action to it. I hope you all liked it, and got a glimpse into the character of Vergo.

Until next time,

-lngarra


	7. Androids Unleashed!

You all know I couldn't possibly own the dragonball franchise! If I did, then this would be an actual televised series. Akira Toriyama does!

Ch. 7

Androids unleashed!

It has been a month since we last saw Trunks, who has been training quite fiercely for some time. Right now, he is about as strong Goku was in the original timeline when he fought perfect cell. Due to Trunk's help, crime has been stopped across the world. No one wants to mess with the guy who took down androids 17 and 18, and the Earth has entered a state of rebuilding. Elections were held for a new government, one that fleshed out the corruption of the old, and only thought of doing what was for the good of the Earth. Thanks to Bulma Brief's ingenuity, houses and infrastructure have been almost rebuilt in record time. And, things people got used to for everyday life have returned: TV, Electricity, Sports, and music. Roshi's school was also finally developed, and was getting ready to accept it's first student, a single mother with a daughter that has a tail. (5 points if you guess it)

**On Roshi's Island**

A helicopter was being flown by a woman who was daughter of the World Martial Arts Champion Hercule Satan, Videl Satan. In her seat to the left was her daughter Pan. Her mind went back to her father. Hercule had been one of the first people to die from the android attacks. After the attack on several cities, the world government sent their entire military to stop the two menacing androids. It didn't work. It was a televised event, and the whole world was afraid. Yet her father still stood strong, claiming he could defeat the androids. The announcement was made to the whole world, and everyone watched with hopefulness in their eyes that their champion could defeat the androids once and for all.

Videl still remembered the last words her father said to her, while she was begging him not to go: "Don't you worry, Honey! Those people are just using Tricks. I'll teach them not to mess with humanity! And show the whole world what I'm capable fight was highly televised, and began with Hercule saying:  
"You two, I challenge you to a battle! You're going down here and now for the atrocities you've committed!"

In response, Androids 17 and 18 laughed "hahahahahaha! Look at that, 18, he thinks he can take us on!"

"Yeah, what an idiot. And has the most fake looking afro I've ever seen in my life! You take care of him, 17." Android 18 said.

"Fine, I will. (he turned to Hercule) Hey old man! Prepare to meet your maker!"

"O-o-o-old?! I'm not old! And my afro is more genuine than your tricks! You'll pay for those comments!" Hercule charges, preparing one of his Dynamic punches. It lands straight at 17's face. It doesn't affect him.

"Is that really all you got? Oh well, guess I have to make this entertaining myself."17 said. He then grabbed Hercule's fist, and crushed all of the bones in it. Hercule let out a scream of pain. He attacked with a dynamic kick, another powerful move. But 17 just caught it, however, and twisted it, twisting the ankle and proceeding to break every bone in the leg, while the world watched, horrified at the brutality. And in a living room of a certain house, you could hear a daughter crying out for her father to get away.

After breaking the bones, 17 tossed Hercule on to the ground, and Hercule tried to crawl away. But he was stopped by 17, who said "now now now, I thought you were going to make us pay. I guess you aren't a good punching bag. How about I get rid of that afro on you. It looks ridiculous." 17 said with a cruel smirk.

"NO NO NO!" Said Hercule "ANYTHING but the hair!" 17 laughed as he yanked up, and pulled it out. Hercule was now bald. He then proceeded to beat him down even further, until finally Hercule looked like a broken mess. Nearly every bone was broken. 17 finished it by punching him with some force, and breaking the skull. The whole world cried in shock and tears as their savior lay dead, destroyed by a teenager. But none were more upset than Videl. She immediately broke in to massive tears. And she dedicated herself to training, until she became stronger than her father. But then it happened, she met the most magical man she'd ever known, someone who had great power that was only exceeded by his compassion and humility. But that was a story for another day.

Videl got out of the copter, with Pan asking "Mommy, are we going to live here?"

"Yes, dear, we are. You'll get to play out here with the waves."

"YAY!"

In the meantime, the first student had arrived here, to see a Roshi who went out to greet her. Roshi WAS going to make a move, but then he saw the kid, and put two and two together. Oh well, he thought. Plenty of ladies around the mainland! He greeted her by saying: "Are you here to learn the ways of the turtle school?"

"Yes, Master Roshi, I am." Videl responded.

"Alrighty then, looks like you're pretty strong. Let's go inside and start your training. In the meantime, put these on!" Roshi said.

Videl went over to pick them up, but they were heavy! "What are these, she asked, I can barely lift them!"

"Weighted training gear. Wear it, and you become stronger. It's only 1 ton, so, you should be able to handle it. Take today to get used to it, tomorrow, we begin your training." Roshi said.

Videl grunted in acknowledgement, and started to struggle to stay upright. This was REALLY challenging!

**In a deep underground lab**

4 androids lie in wait, finally released after all of these years. Their mission was to find and destroy Son Goku, and then destroy the world. Their names were Androids 13, 14, 15, and 16.

They'd emerged from their sleep, ready to do their master's bidding. They were now leaving the underground lab. Android 16 had begrudgingly joined them, only to get to Goku faster. Android 13 soon commanded: "Alright, let's find the strongest power level. That one is probably Son Goku! Let's kill him, and everyone else in our way! Move out!

And thus a new threat had arisen.

Author's note

Sorry it took me so long to post an update. Things have been crazy the last few weeks, and I've been doing concerts, and alot of studying. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to try to include some action in each chapter, let me know how I did. Thanks for reading! Next time, the battle begins!

-lngarra


	8. Meetings and Choices

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of the Dragonball Franchise. If I did, would I be writing this?

AN: Hello everyone. I wanted to apologize for taking so long to update, but things have been pretty hectic, with a lot of curve balls thrown at me recently. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and thank you very much for taking time to read this. Also, to show my taking this to the next level, I've done something that most fanfics don't do. An official theme song. Since this is more Trunks centered, I think he deserves his own theme!

watch?v=YabRcWi13Xk

Watch it now as we begin the awesomeness!

Ch.8 Super Android 13 saga: Meetings and choices

**Roshi's Island**

It has been two weeks since we last saw our heroes. It was a sunny day on Roshi's island. The waves were washing through, and things just seemed like they were finally clicking. And at the right of the house stood three people: Videl Son (married to Gohan, remember?) Pan Son, and Muten Roshi. And Videl was about to begin the next phase of her training, by learning how to fire energy blasts. It was something she was having some difficulty with, but Roshi reassured her that she had been making excellent progress. Ever since her first day, her power had grown exponentially. Raw talent plus hard work made her very strong for a human very quickly. She was officially at around 150 in terms of power level.

But making an energy blast was no easy thing. Even Goku had had trouble with it. For now, she was working on making a generic blast, and then working on the Kamehameha, the final step of the basics at this martial arts school. Roshi coached her: "Videl, remember to bring the energy out, just like when we were flying. That's the first step."

"I'm trying!" exclaimed Videl, frustrated that she still couldn't seem to get it. They'd been at it for 3 days now. She'd learned how to fly, why couldn't she blast with ki as well? She resumed focusing, and brought the energy out. It was a small orb of blue, misty in appearance.

"Good, Videl! Remember to keep control of it. Remain perfectly calm, and then let it flow." Roshi instructed. He was actually very impressed with her progress, although Videl was stubborn and wouldn't admit she was so much stronger than before. And at the sidelines:

"Mommy, you can do it!" Pan exclaimed.

Videl had finally gotten ready to throw out the ki when it exploded. Again for the 50th time today. Ki was dangerous, and if you couldn't control it, it was absolutely volatile when it came out. She pouted in frustration.

"You did very well, Videl. You almost had it! I think we'd better get inside, however, and call it a day. Why don't you and Pan go shopping? I hear of a mall that's opening up, and you could use the time to relax?" Roshi brought up, trying to get Videl to take the day off. He was really proud of her for her hard work, and also, as a side note, since Pan and Videl were there, Roshi had to hide his magazines. He felt like he needed some: "alone time with them." Turtle was currently taking a nap, and Puar and Oolong had gone out into the wild to start a life together.

Roshi stood nearby to wave look at the helicopter as it went away. Roshi still couldn't hardly believe how gifted Videl was. It had to have been a reason Gohan was attracted to her. He had put two and two together after about a day, for he only knew two saiyans that were unmarried: Gohan and Trunks. and Pan definitely didn't look like Trunks at all, she resembled most closely Chi-Chi at a young age, who he remembered was a bit shy at that time. So that left Gohan. Plus Trunks would've mentioned a daughter if he had one.

He thought it was a true shame that Gohan wasn't around to raise Pan, but he'd never asked Videl about who the father was, as he knew it was a most likely a sensitive subject for Videl.

**In the copter**

Videl continued to contemplate why she couldn't use energy for anything other than flying. It was infuriating to her, but, she had been told she'd made excellent progress by Roshi. Today was going to be an interesting day indeed. Besides wanting to do some shopping, there was another reason to go: The person it was named after. After all, today was the grand opening of the Brief Mall. It was all part of the world saying thanks to Trunks Briefs for saving them from the androids. Since commerce was coming back in to play, men's underwear had hit it off, no doubt due to the name of Trunks Briefs. And she wanted to approach Trunks to ask him to train her daughter, Pan, so that she could recognize her heritage. She knew about Gohan being a half saiyan. She still remembered the final words that she had with him, before his tragic death at the Androids.

**Several years back,**

Gohan was coming by Videl's place one last time. He knew he'd knocked out Trunks, but he couldn't risk him being hurt. He could only hope Trunks would understand one day. But before he went there, likely to his death, he needed to see Videl, and his daughter Pan, one last time. Deep down, he just knew that Trunks could defeat the androids.

Gohan landed down, and went inside. Pan was coming in first. She yelled out: "Daddy! You're back" and proceeded to get a hug from her father.

"Where's your mother, Pan?" Gohan asked.

"Inside the kitchen, cooking some food. It smells yummy!" Pan exclaimed hungrily.

Yep, Gohan thought, she is definitely part saiyan. He went in to the kitchen, and said to Videl "Hey Videl!"

"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed, "Great to see you!"

"Videl, I need you to sit down. I need to tell you something." Videl proceeded to sit down. Gohan had an unusually serious look on her face. After she'd sat down, he told her: "I'm going out to stop the androids. And I don't think I'll be back this time."

"What do you mean, Gohan?! You've never talked this way before!" she said, surprised by what he'd just said.

"I'm not strong enough to beat the androids, and I don't think I ever will be at this rate. But, there's this one kid, named Trunks Briefs, who's half-saiyan like I am. I feel like he is the one who will beat the androids. He's far stronger than I was at his age. And, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What do you want, Gohan? Why are you acting this way?" Videl asked, still confused about this uncharacteristic behavior of Gohan.

"Have Trunks train Pan when things settle down, and life starts to return to normal. Tell him who you are, everything about us, if needed. I want Pan to realize her heritage, and I want her to be part of the future defense of Earth. She has a gift that is both a blessing, and a curse. Power. She is blessed to have the ability to use it. But she is cursed in the fact that she will go through things no one else has. And because she has the power that she has, she will undoubtedly be taking part in protecting the Earth. My mother tried to shield me from my father's inheritance, and it didn't work. It hurt everyone. Don't make the same mistake she did."

Videl was still upset by this, but she responded "I understand, Gohan. But, please try to come back alive. I don't know how we'd make it without you."

Gohan responded "I know. I can't imagine life without you or Pan. But, it is my duty to protect the Earth. Like my father before me. And after this, it will be partially Pan's duty. I do love you two more than anything. And I promise I will try to come back alive."

"Be careful, Gohan." Videl said teary-eyed.

"As much as I can be." Gohan said, trying to keep a straight face.

He went back in where Pan was at, and said to her:

"Pan, I'm going to be going on a VERY long trip. I won't be back for a long time. So I have a favor to ask. Take care of your mom."

"Ok, daddy. Where are you going?" Pan asked.

"Out to fight those nasty androids, and beyond. I'm going to meet my dad, and some old friends of mine, if things work out that way." Gohan explained, trying to not mention dying to his daughter.

"Can I come too?" She asked.

"No, Pan. I need you here to look after your mom. You know how much she hates it when I go away." Gohan responded, trying to keep a straight face.

With one last hug, Gohan went out. Videl and Pan went out to watch him fly away. And that truly was the last time she'd ever seen him.

But she'd finally landed at the mall. Pan had been quiet the whole way. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't try to ask. Her mother never really talked when she was driving, anyway. On to the rebuilt West City, where the mall was located at.

**In the wilderness.**

"When are we going to fight Goku, 13?" Android 15 asked.

"As soon as there is a big gathering around of people. Whenever a lot of people are in danger, he always shows up. That's how we'll trap him. He'll see those people die before his eyes, and we'll make him suffer before dying." Android 13 responded.

"There is no need to do that. Our programming is to defeat Goku." Android 16 said.

"And that's the most effective way to do so. We have the radio here, let's wait for a large crowd gathering. And then we can all get out shot at Goku!" Android 13 responded.

Android 14 said "I'm tired of waiting though. Can't we just go and find him?"

"Now, now, city-slickers. Revenge is a dish best-served cold. And quiet! The radio is about to go on."

"Be sure not to miss the opening of the Brief Mall, located at West City. EVERYONE'S going to be there! Bring your new money, and go on the shopping spree of a lifetime." The radio said.

"Well, looks like we have a place to go to. Let's head out." Android 13 commanded, and left, the others behind him. But Android 16 was doubting this course of action. He was not programmed to kill innocents, only fight Goku. He had no qualm with them. But, if that was the only way to get to Goku, then logic dictates that that is what he must do. Still, though. Shouldn't he be allowed to choose what path he takes? Does he not have free will of some sorts?

And thus the people at the mall where completely oblivious to the terrors coming before them.

**Close to the mall**

Trunks was nervous. He HATED shopping. And they named a whole mall after him. He really hated all of this attention, but he supposed people needed a hero. He just needed to put on a brave face, and try to do this. He was exhausted, though. He'd done some training beforehand to relax himself, and was really at where he was when he helped fight Androids 17 and 18 in the timeline he visited. He just had to show up, smile, say the mall was now open, cut the ribbon, and shop for a bit. Of course his mother was extremely happy. She loved to shop. It was a good stress reliever for her. The mall was located at the rebuilt West City

After a few more minutes, they'd finally arrived. Trunks was ready. The newly elected mayor, of whom he couldn't remember the name of at the moment, was there. And there was a huge crowd of people. Including two people with high powerlevels. One was currently 150. The other was really around 2000. They were approaching by copter. It must be Videl and Pan! Gohan had told him about them in that video, and it made sense it would be them. He'd have to speak with them after he was done here.

The mayor announced "And now, may I represent, the one, the only, Trunks Briefs!" And of course, huge lines of cheers were present. Trunks announced when he got up to the stadium to cut the ribbon "The mall is now open!"

But then he sensed two huge ki blasts coming along here. Each blast was aimed in a different direction. One at the crowd of people. And the other at the helicopter. Both were two big to tackle at once. And if either hit, the people it hit would be killed! What was he going to do? It was either choose Videl and Pan, and keep his word to Gohan, or that crowd of people below!

As the blasts came closer, Trunks made his choice...

AN

Ouch! Cliffhanger! Couldn't resist. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you would, let me know how I did. This was definitely a big chapter. (for me, at least) I promise an update will come soon, and thanks for reading "Rebuilding the Future"

-lngarra


	9. Bringer of Justice

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragonball Franchise. I am merely writing this for fun.

AN:

A statement from me, in the form of apology on the link from last ch. I pasted it in to the page here, but I guess you can't put links here. Probably for security purposes, I suppose. So I apologize if any of you wanted to see the theme. But, here are some directions to get the theme song:

1. go to youtube.

2. Search Heroic Trunks Theme DBZ

3. Pick one. I prefer the 2 minute long one or 16 minute.

And now to continue the story. (I did promise a short update time.)

Ch. 9 The Bringer of Justice

Trunks made his move. Although he knew he'd been entrusted to save Videl and Pan, he knew his mentor would understand that he needed to protect the people below more. If only he hadn't worn himself out earlier. The big yellow blasts hit there targets, and you could hear two explosions. Trunks had taken one blast. When the smoke cleared on the other blast, it was shown that a very tall figure was standing there. He had blocked the blast, apparently, at the last minute.

It took Trunks a second, but he realized who it was "Android 16! What are you doing here?" Trunks exclaimed, shocked to see the gentle android.

"I do not know how you know my name, warrior, but I am indeed android 16, created by Dr. Gero to destroy Goku." Android 16 said. And then Trunks realized that this 16 was the one from this timeline. It was a shocking revelation. Truthfully, he'd never given any thought about what happened to him when he got back. It was then that Trunks heard 16 say "13, there is no need to do this part. I refuse to allow you to destroy innocents. That is not part of my programming, and I choose not to do so. These people have done nothing to deserve this."

"You double-crossin', two-timing city slicker! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." Android 13 exclaimed, infuriated that 16 had decided to block the blast. It was infuriating. But then Android 13 had an idea: Maybe this young warrior that seemed to know 16 knew where Goku was. "You, blonde hair boy! I have a feeling you know where Goku is. So, if you tell me, me and my friends 14 and 15 here MIGHT be convinced to let you and this crowd here live."

"Goku died many years ago. He died of a heart virus. You can never complete your programming, 13. So you might as well give up!" Trunks told him.

"So we waited all this time for nothing."exclaimed 14, "I should've gone on ahead and do what I wanted. Thanks a lot, 13! But, I think we all still have our programming of our secondary mission."

"Indeed,"15 said. "Our secondary mission is to cause terror, and destroy the Earth."

"Then that's what we'll do, you two! And we'll start with these people right here!"Android 13 said. All of a sudden, screams from the crowd, and people were running.

"Not as long as I'm alive, you won't! I'm going to stop you, here and now!" Trunks began "And so you know, the name's Trunks. I'm going to be the person to stop you. I refuse to let this future be returned to the way it was before!"

"I don't know what to do now.I have no programming. No purpose. What happens now? After all, I am an android. I have no free will." 16 said, depressed that his life seemed to be useless.

"16! Join up with me and fight these guys. I visited the past once. You were there in the past, and you rose above your programming and became a great hero! You DO have free will, and you can choose what path you take." Trunks said, trying to convince 16 to join his side. He could certainly use the help. He wasn't near at full strength right now. And he knew it.

16 was deep in though for a minute, while the others were gauging each others strength. This mysterious youth, Trunks seemed to be incredibly powerful. His scanners sensed he might be able to take on at least two of them. But if 16 didn't intervene, Trunks would likely fail. And he was the first person to say that he didn't have to follow programming, and that he had free will.

He would side with Trunks.

"Trunks, I have made my decision. I will fight alongside you to protect the Earth from here on out. THAT will be my purpose. It will be my programming." 16 confidently and boldly turned to 13, 14, and 15. "You all are parasites. You destroy life. And now, you will be brought to and end by me and Trunks."

Videl and Pan had just landed on the ground. They'd never been more scared in their entire lives. They'd almost been destroyed. But this mysterious warrior saved them. And for that, they were grateful. But one thing was for sure. A big fight was about to begin. And here, they would only get in the way.

Videl grabbed Pan and said "Pan, it's time to go. We can't stay here. It's too dangerous!"

"Ok, Mommy. But I wanted to watch the blonde guy and the tall guy with red hair take down those other three guys who tried to kill us! replied Pan.

"We'd only get in the way here. We need to go. NOW." Videl then took Pan and got out of the vicinity. No on really noticed them leaving. The area was currently clear. Except for a news anchor who decided this could be the scoop of the century.

Trunks then started up a small speech "You androids are going down. I am the Bringer of Justice! And I will not allow you to harm the Earth, or anyone ever again!"

AN:

I certainly hope this chapter was satisfactory. I tried to make it as true to the DBZ canon as I reasonably could. Next time, the fight begins for real. Thanks for reading. I really do appreciate you taking time out of your day to check this story out.


End file.
